


Child of the Future

by bitchylea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, High School, M/M, Married Couple, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylea/pseuds/bitchylea
Summary: Life was great for the Kaiba family. Katsuya and Seto had adopted a child a few years ago and everyone was happy, Seto had off from work more often, Mokuba would visit, and Katsuya kept in touch with Yuugi and the others. Their child, Jaden was turning 8 in a few days and they planned to throw a party for the little one.AU by @jadenvargen on Tumblr,, an AU where Kaiba and Jounouchi are the parents of Jaden Yuki.





	1. The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story posted online, I'm not the best but I've had this story idea for awhile and would like to share it with you. Please go easy on me :,) Ok um enjoy!

“Wake up! Hey! Daaaaaaaaad! Daddy! Come on!” the 7 year old screamed, jumping up and down on his sleeping parents. Both fathers groaned, one going further under the covers while the other slowly got up.

“Jaden _please_ can’t you see we’re sleeping? Where’s Mokuba?” Kaiba asked, half asleep.

“Uncle Mokuba went out to grab breakfast!” Jaden grinned, hugging his father. Kaiba ran a hand through Jaden’s hair, yawning quietly.

“Do you have work today? Can we go to the beach _please_? I wanna go to the beach!” Jaden asked, getting out of his father’s arms and jumping on the other body in the bed. Kaiba slowly got off of the bed, watching Jaden in amusement.

“No, I don’t have work till later in the day. We can go to the beach after breakfast. Katsuya get up and get ready.” Kaiba walked over to the other side of the bed, picking up a giggling Jaden with one hand and watching Jounouchi throw the covers off and jump out of bed. Jounouchi quickly kissed Kaiba and Jaden on the forehead.

“Good morning Seto, Jaden. So we’re going to the beach?” Jounouchi grinned down at Jaden, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah! Dad doesn’t have work so we’re gonna go after breakfast!” Jaden beamed in Kaiba’s arms, smiling up at his other father.

“Alright! We should be getting ready then, yeah?” Jounouchi asked Jaden. Jaden’s eyes widened, looking around.

“Right, I forgot! I’ll go put my swimsuit on. Can I bring my bag with me? To pick up stuff I find in the sand?” Jaden asked, excitement in his chocolate colored eyes.

“Of course, don’t forget your life jacket and sunscreen.” Kaiba explained, placing Jaden on the ground and ruffling his hair. Jaden nodded and ran off.

“Go get ready, Mokuba is bringing breakfast and once we come back from the beach we have to double check if everyone can make it to Jaden's birthday tomorrow.” Kaiba stated, kissing Jounouchi quickly and walking over to his closet. Jounouchi smiled over at his husband. Getting his own clothes ready for the beach.

-

They made it to their private beach. Jaden jumping around in the back seat while he waited to be told he can get out. Jounouchi got out of the car first, grabbing the beach chairs and lunch boxes in the trunk while Kaiba let Jaden out. Jaden ran over to the sand, holding his backpack straps tightly. He smiled, taking his sandals off and turned back to his parents

“Hey Dad, Daddy! I’m gonna find some seashells and maybe some crab!” Jaden smiled, running off towards the ocean. Jounouchi and Kaiba quickly followed after Jaden. Jounouchi placed their stuff down while Kaiba went down to the water to watch Jaden, afraid the crab might pinch him.

Jaden took his shirt off and put it in his bag, walking along the seashore to look for washed up seashells or anything interesting to a 7 year old boy. He put his feet in the water, smiling as he found a big pink seashell. He soon found other seashells and a few crabs. He put one crab in his bag along with his seashells, letting the rest of the crab go. Kaiba had watched Jaden closely before going up to where Jounouchi placed their things. Going through one of the bags and pulling out sunscreen for the boy.

“Jaden! Come up here. You need sunscreen or else you’ll burn.” Kaiba called for Jaden, watching as the little boy ran up to him. Jounouchi finished setting the umbrella up, laying the beach chairs under it.

“Daaaaad I don’t need sunscreen, I’ll be fine!” Jaden whined up at his father, pouting.

“Sure you do, kiddo! It’s very important, especially since you have pale skin like your dad.” Jounouchi walked over smiling down at his son. He grabbed the sunscreen from Kaiba and crouched to Jadens height. He applied the sunscreen carefully, well aware that if Jaden got burnt, Kaiba would kill him.

“There! All done, now go ahead and play in the sun all you want” Jounouchi chuckled, patting Jaden on the shoulder. Jaden smiled, nodding and grabbing his bag he left on the sand. running back to the water. Jaden slowed down as he neared the clear ocean, noticing a dark circle of water a few steps from the shore. Looking back over at his parents and then to the circle, he tightened his grip on his bag and walked into the clear part of the ocean, just inches from the unnatural water. He watched it carefully, his eyes widen as it started to move towards him.

“Jaden? What are you looking at?” Kaiba called, watching his son as jounouchi and him started to walk down to the water, confused. The dark water grabbed Jaden’s ankle and he let out a scream as it pulled him further into the ocean, pain shooting up his leg. Jaden heard both fathers scream his name, he shook with terror, looking back at his parents.

“Help! Dad! Daddy please!” tears began to show in his wide eyes, his ankle burning as the dark water started to go up his leg, pulling him further into the water as he was barely able to stand.

“Jaden!” Both men screamed, running over to the water. Kaiba’s stomach dropped as he watched his son start to cry and scream, Jounouchi ran faster than Kaiba, eyes wide with fear of what was to happen to their son.

Jaden was terrified, tears falling down his cheeks as he was unable to breath. The dark water had pulled him under, he thrashed around, trying to reach the surface as water rushed into his mouth and nose, it burned his insides. He was beginning to feel tired of moving, his body hurt, he felt on fire.

‘Maybe if I wasn’t so curious, I wouldn’t be in this mess. Did I do something bad? Was I a bad boy? was this my punishment for being bad?’

‘I don’t want to die, please. I’ll be good, I promise… I saw daddy coming, is he gonna save me? Why hasn’t he come? Daddy? Are you mad at me? Did Dad stop you? Is he mad at me? Am I such a bad kid that you can’t save me from death? No one’s coming to save me I guess..’ Water starts to fill Jaden’s lungs instead of oxygen, his backpack weighing him down further. A ringing starts to fill his ears, he couldn’t tell if he was crying still or if it was the water, all hope was lost for the little boy. Jaden just wants to sleep now, closing his mouth as his chest burns.

Jounouchi runs into the water, fully clothed. He goes under, looking for his son. There’s nothing. He comes up for air, the water is clear again and there’s no sign of jaden. Jounouchi drops to his knees, water sloshing against his clothes in mockery.

“Jaden! Where are you?! Where’d you go kiddo? Come on! Stop messing around! I-” Jounouchi chokes on a sob, tears running down his cheeks. He gets up, ready to swim further into the water only for a hand to come down on his shoulder.

“S-Seto, this is all a nightmare right? It can’t be real… my baby can’t be gone, there isn’t even a body! He just went down, there _should_ be a body!” Jounouchi turned to face his husband.

“I… I don’t know what just happened, how did he even get pulled under? He looked like he was being dragged by something, wh-” Kaiba couldn’t finish his sentence, to confused and angry. Tears threatening to fall down his own cheeks.

“I have to go make some calls..” Kaiba said, eyes drained of color as he grabbed Jounouchi’s hand and quickly ran up to reach the car, beach supplies forgotten.


	2. Domino City

"Um, hello? _'be careful, he could be dangerous'_ quiet Yami... hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Yuugi placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking him gently.

A sob escaped the boy's mouth, Yuugi's eyes widened.

"Hey, you're okay..." Yuugi didn't know what to do he had found the little boy in a dark alley, soaked. The little boy didn't look homeless though, cream-colored skin, an expensive looking pair of swim trunks, washed hair and a Kaiba Corp backpack.

"Daddy...?" The little boy whimpered, trembling as he opened his chocolate colored eyes.

"Daddy? Is your dad around here? Are you lost?" Yuugi asked, trying to keep the boy calm as he drew him into his arms, attempting to keep him warm. I loud sob fell from the little one as he hugged Yuugi, nodding quickly.

"Alright.. let's get you dried off, ok?" Yuugi requested calmly. With a nod, Yuugi picked the boy up and walked back to the game shop.

-

They made it to the game shop. Yuugi had gotten the little one out of his drenched swim trunks, toweled him off and gave him some old clothes to wear. Once he looked comfortable, Yuugi sighed sitting on the couch with the youngster.

"What's your name buddy? I'm Yuugi" Yuugi requested.

"It's Jaden. Hey Yuugi? I don't understand what's going on... I should be dead... I was with my parents at our private beach. Something grabbed me in the water and I... I drowned." Jaden looked down, tears threatening to fall. Yuugi's eyes widened. _'Did he just say he was supposed to be dead?'_ Yami asked and Yuugi hummed in response.

"Do you have any photo's of your parents?" Yuugi asked. Jaden nodded, grabbing his bag and pulling out a plastic frame with a picture in it.

"Here, this is my daddy. I need to find him so he and dad don't worry. " Yuugi took the photo and immediately gasped.

"T-T-That's Jounouchi! Oh my god, he looks so mature! wait, Jaden, this is your father?"

"Yes? Of course, why would I lie? Do you know where he is?"

"Uh, yeah! One second." Yuugi quickly ran over to the phone, dialing Jounouchi's number. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"...What's up Yuugi?"

"JOUNOUCHI YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE GAME SHOP RIGHT NOW" Yuugi screamed.

"Whoa! Alright, Is everything ok?"

"No time to talk, bye!" Yuugi quickly hung up.

"Is daddy coming?" Jaden asked, playing inside his bag.

"Yeah, what're you doing?" Yuugi strolled over.

"Playing with the crab that I picked up at the beach," Jaden mumbled, showing it to Yuugi and smiling just a bit.

"Wow, he's so pretty..."

"Right? I was planning on asking my dad if I could keep it but I knew he would say no. Daddy would say yes though." Jaden giggled at the thought. "So, who is your other dad? What's his name?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Seto Kaiba." Jaden hummed, playing with the crab.

Yuugi and Yami both screamed internally. _'Jounouchi and Kaiba? Oh my god! I knew it! You couldn't see it but I could! You owe me 50.'_

There were a few knocks at the door and Yuugi quickly got up, opening the door.

"Why is everyone here?"

"I was worried! You hung up on me after yelling about needing me!" Jounouchi looked past Yuugi for intruders.

Jaden looked over at the door, eyes widening. He jumped off the couch, running to the door and hugging Jounouchi's leg. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yug?" Jounouchi looked over at Yuugi, confused.

"Um Jounouchi, meet Jaden. Your son..." Everyone at the door screamed.

Jaden looked up at his father, tears forming. "Daddy! I'm so glad Yuugi helped me find you! Where's dad? Let's go home. Come on! I HATE the beach now. Ah! My birthday's tomorrow! We have to finish getting everything ready, I'm gonna be 8 years old!" Jaden pulled on his father's arm, ready to leave.

"Wait, Jaden. Let's all go inside, ok?" Yuugi suggested, motioning for everyone else to go inside.

"Fine but we have to make it fast! Dad has to go to work soon! I need to tell him I'm alright." Jaden quickly grabbed his backpack, shoving the crab back inside and zipping it up. They all sat on the couch, most of them confused.

"So Jouno got laid then?" Asked Otogi.

"Haha, very funny. I'm gay if you didn't know and I've never been with a woman or with a man at that. I don't know what this kid's talking about."

"I think Jaden's from the future," Yuugi muttered.

"The future?" Anzu repeated, confused.

"Yes, Jaden told me who Jounouchi's partner is and owns a photo of an older looking Jounouchi. I just don't know how he time traveled... he told me that he was supposed to be dead."

"DEAD!?" Everyone screamed.

"Uh yeah, Jaden told me Jounouchi, Jaden's other father and him went to their private beach. Jaden went into the water and had gotten pulled under, drowning was his last thought until now." Jaden felt uncomfortable with all the staring. He looked down, leaning against Jounouchi's arm.

"That... That doesn't make sense. Also who was brave enough to raise a child with Jouno?" Otogi asked.

"I don't think I should say, it might mess with the future if my theory is correct," "Seto Kaiba!" Yuugi and Jaden both said at the same time.

Otogi's lollipop fell out of his mouth, Anzu and Honda gasped and Jounouchi's eye's widened, cheeks flushing a deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long to update! I honestly have no good excuse...Enjoy!

**Previous chapter:**

"That... That doesn't make sense. Also who was brave enough to raise a child with Jouno?" Otogi asked.

"I don't think I should say, it might mess with the future if my theory is correct," "Seto Kaiba!" Yuugi and Jaden both said at the same time.

Otogi's lollipop fell out of his mouth, Anzu and Honda gasped and Jounouchi's eyes widened, cheeks flushing a deep red.

**Here we go:**

Jounouchi immediately stood up, fist clenched. "What? Me and that bastard? No way, Yug, this isn't a funny joke."

"B-But Jounouchi, this isn't a joke. You and Kaiba a-"

"I don't want to hear it! I hate money-bags and you all know it." Jounouchi snapped, furious and very embarrassed.

Jaden quickly grabbed his bag, searching through it and pulling out an expensive looking phone while mumbling, "That's not possible…. This is what uncle Mokuba would call an emergency right? I think so..."

"Uh, Jaden what are you doing?" Yuugi asked, concerned.

Jaden pressed Mokuba's name in the contacts list, "Calling uncle Mokuba to ask what happened while I was gone..."

“Uncle Mokuba?!”

The phone rang, once, twice… “Hello? Mokuba speaking.”

Jaden furrowed his brows, Mokuba sounded younger “Uncle Mokuba! What happened while I was gone? Wh-” the phone was taken from Jaden.

“Hey! That’s my phone, give it back Yuugi!” “Jaden, please. You aren’t thinking about wh-”

Jaden had whined, picked up his bag and ran to the door. He opened it quickly and ran out.

“JADEN!” Yuugi screamed, running over to the open door, Jounouchi and the others following.

“This kid’s crazy if he thinks he’ll survive out there!” Jounouchi shouted, concerned for the little one.

“Yuugi? Jou? What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Mokuba called from the phone, Jounouchi cursed, grabbing the phone and placing it against his ear.

“Hey, Mokuba. Sorry to bother you while working, everything’s fine.” Jounouchi reassured and quickly hung up.

“I’m gonna go look for Jaden!” Jounouchi shouted, running out the door.

Jaden cried, running down the streets of Domino. He bumped into many people, not caring to apologize, causing many to get angry. He ran and ran until he reached a somewhat familiar building, he walked up to the door, watching them slide open as he held his bookbag.

He let out a shaky breath, wiping his tears and walking in, going unnoticed by the secretary and pressing the elevator button. He waited for the doors to open, keeping his head down, he waited for the elevator to get to his floor. Hearing the elevator ding he walked in and pressed the top button.

“Maybe Yuugi’s right… daddy seemed confused and I don’t want to ruin anything..”

The elevator door opened and two people came in and looked over at Jaden in confusion. Jaden looked up at them only to gasp.

_Dad! Uncle Mokuba!!_

Jaden wanted so bad to hug his father but Yuugi’s words got to him.

“Hey… what’re you doing all the way up here? Are you lost?” Mokuba asked, concerned for the little one.

Jaden shifted uncomfortably, keeping his gaze forward(something his dad taught him)

“I-I’m okay, just a bit lost but I’ll be fine, thank you.” Jaden stuttered out to his uncle.

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba and then back to Jaden, “Alright… if you need help you may ask the front desk” Jaden nodded, waiting for the elevator to get to the ground floor again. The elevator pinged and the doors opened slowly.

Jaden’s eyes widened as he spotted Jounouchi, making a scene at the front desk. Kaiba walked out of the elevator as Mokuba ran up to Jounouchi, greeting him.

“Hey Mokuba, sorry about the call. Have you seen a little kid come through here? He’d most likely come here if Yuugi was right..”

Kaiba made it to them, not caring to greet Jounouchi.

“Seto and I just saw a little boy, he was in the elevator with us..” Jounouchi noticed Jaden run over with tears in his eyes as he quickly latched onto his leg.

“Jaden!” Jounouchi picked up the little one, comforting him quietly.

“Hey Mokuba, I need your help with something if you’re free anytime soon.”

Mokuba and Kaiba watched the scene, a little surprised at how mature Jounouchi was acting but still confused as to who’s kid that was.

“I didn’t think a mutt like you could babysit, did you get fired? Is this your new job?” Kaiba spoke with a smirk.

“Ugh, shut up moneybags! I’m not babysitting and this is probably your fault!” Jounouchi replied, careful not to scream in the child's ear.

“Jou, what do you need help with?” Mokuba asked, still confused.

"Right! so..." 


End file.
